


Taking Care of the Public

by clingykeith



Series: Bottom Lance Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Come Inflation, M/M, Noncon to Con, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, they fuck in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: After yet another successful run of the Voltron show, Lance goes to try and take a leak in an alley. He doesn't expect to run into two adoring fans.#bottomlanceweek 2020, day one: cum inflation
Relationships: Lance/Random Aliens
Series: Bottom Lance Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Taking Care of the Public

**Author's Note:**

> didn't realize this event was happening until yesterday, so I didn't have time to pre-write much, and i'm moving in too days. so lets hope i actually finish this lmao
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy my flith about the blue slut

Lance loved doing his performance in The Voltron Show. Gliding down on that rope made him feel so graceful and sexy, and feeling hot was nice, seeing as he hadn’t gotten any action in a while. The only downside of those performances as they always left him feeling so goddamn horny afterward. Luckily, their suits hid any raging erections. As dumb as it sounds, in doing those performances Lance manages to turn himself on.

After yet another successful run of the show, meeting with adoring fans, signing autographs and taking pictures, Lance skirted away to take a leak. He couldn’t tell based on signage where he was allowed to pee, but figured he could piss quick in this abandoned alleyway and none would be the wiser.

The aliens of this particular planet were a large humanoid species, similar in size to the Galra, but not as… furry. Their culture seemed to be much more sexually liberated than Earth, if the overwhelming response he got from his performance was anything to go by. Lance was flattered. Finally, some people who appreciated him.

Lance was just finishing peeing when he heard the crunch of gravel behind him and two voices. “Stars, do you think that’s him?”

“Seems like it, he’s a real cutie, isn’t he?”

The footsteps got closer as Lance quickly shook off and tucked himself away. He turned around to find himself confronted with two tall alien men, both quite muscular and clean-cut. Both had horns protruding from their heads, one more stubby like a goat’s and the other more curled like a ram. Lance had noticed earlier that this species seemed to all have really strong bone structure, cut jawlines and high cheekbones, and these men were no different. They both smiled, revealing sharp fangs, their red eyes looking Lance up and down.

Lance was uneasy and regretted leaving his helmet with his communicator and bayard behind.

“Evening, gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed the show?” Lance managed to keep his voice from shaking.

“Oh, definitely. Your bit especially.” The one with the shorter horns said, biting his lip.

“And what a coincidence we’ve found you here, we were just hoping to go and take the edge off ourselves, you got us all wound up.” The one with the longer horns chimed in, palming at his crotch. Lance followed the movement with his eyes to see a very, very prominent bulge there. _Lance caused that?_

“Oh, well, that’s very flattering, but I really should get go—”

“Seems like since you caused this problem, you should fix it, yeah?” They both were crowding in on Lance now, and the Paladin was starting to get really nervous.

“I really do need to get going—“ Lance tries to slip by the guys but he’s stopped by strong arms around his waist.

“I think you can spare some time for us common folk, that’s what you’re here to do, right? Take care of the public?” The stubby-horned one says, reaching into his pants with a free hand and pulling his cock out.

Lance is frozen in fear, and allows himself to be pushed to his knees. He’s at eye level with the man’s cock now; it’s long and thick, with ridges and bumps all over it, and its already leaking at the tip.

“Well? Open up, baby.” The other alien says, looking on eagerly. Lance takes a deep breath and obeys. He just has to get these guys off and then he can move on.

The man above him laughs and runs the head of his cock over Lance’s lips, smearing the pre around before dipping into his wet mouth. He grunts as he eases himself in, gently fucking in and out, getting further into the human’s mouth with every thrust. “That’s it, pretty boy. Knew you’d be good for this.”

“He looks good with a cock in his mouth.” The other comments.

It had been a while since Lance had sucked dick, but he knows that human dick doesn’t taste this good. Sure, these guys have been a little pushy, but maybe it’s just a cultural difference. He could still have fun. He bats his eyelashes up at the aliens and begins to bob his head, running his tongue around the head inside his mouth.

The other alien takes his own big cock out and gives it a few strokes. “Hey now, darling, gotta keep it fair, right?”

Lance pulls off the first alien and allows the other to stuff his member into his mouth. He brings up one hand to stroke the rod he’s abandoned and one for the base of the cock he’s working.

“There you go, baby. Feel so good.” The aliens both run big hands and fingers over Lance’s face and neck. This species must produce a ton of precum, because it’s already starting to dribble out of the human’s mouth, along with his own drool.

He switches his oral attentions back and forth, looking up at the alien men over him. Rubbing the heads over his tongue, sucking and slurping. He feels so hot, so wanted, and it feels so good. Lance tries to even fit the heads of both cocks in his mouth, swirling his tongue around both, greedily trying to fit more, more, _more_ in his mouth.

They both cum at about the same time, and Lance does his best to swallow all of it, and he does a fairly good job, but this species cum so much it’s like they’re peeing and eventually it’s all over Lance’s chest and face, too. He can feel what he's managed to swallow sitting warm and heavy and comforting in his belly. He wants more.

“Maybe we should take this off…”

Lance allows the aliens to take his armor off, leaving on only the plates covering his knees and down. He knows this was a bad idea, if he got caught like this, or if these guys weren’t as nice as they tasted…

But Lance was lonely and needed some stress relief! Sue him.

The one with the bigger horns crouched down beside Lance and peeled his flight suit down, whispering praises to him as he ran his rough hands down his sides, wandering fingers finally landing on Lance’s hole. The boy’s eyes widened at that, freezing his ministrations.

“Don’t you worry, darling. We’ll make it feel real good for you.” He gently pushed between Lance’s shoulder blades to make him lean forward farther, eventually having to pull off the cock he’d been sucking with a gasp for air.

He’s on his hands and knees now, the alien he’d just been sucking slowly stroking himself over Lance’s face. The one behind him gives a few spats of thick, viscous spit on his hole and starts to work Lance’s pucker open with thick fingers. Lance can’t help but moan at the stretch, even if it stings.

The alien in front of him smacks his cock against Lance’s face. “You really are a slut, huh?”

Lance gives a shy smile and a laugh, biting his lip. The man grips his hair tighter. “Say it.”

The alien behind him finds his prostate with now three of his big fingers and Lance squeals. “I’m a slut! I’m a slutty little bitch!”

“Good boy.” Says the alien, and rewards Lance with shoving his cock back into the boy’s mouth, who moans happily.

“I think he’s ready.” The man behind Lance says, standing up.

“Good, this bitch needs to get bred, isn’t that right?”

Lance lets out a happy sound around the cock in his mouth, which turns into a groan when his ass gets breached.

“Yeah, that’s it, slut, take it. We’ll fill you up real good, don’t you worry.”

The two fuck Lance back and forth like that, each switching places every time one of them cums. Together they fill Lance up from both ends, their cocks seem to never get soft, praising and degrading the human all the while. Lance has lost the number of times he’s personally cum, but that seems secondary to the warm sensation of liters of alien cum in his tummy.

They both cum together, blasting into Lance from both ends. The boy moans and cums again himself, eyes rolling back. The one in his mouth pulls out and moves behind Lance to watch as the other alien pushes the boy’s chest down to the ground to keep from spilling any cum and pulls out himself, both of them admiring Lance’s gaping asshole as it desperately tries to clench around nothing. One of them produces a large buttplug and shoves it into his wrecked hole.

They have the decency to at least pull Lance’s flight suit back up before they leave him in the alley, laughing as they go. Lance rolls over onto his side, he's still is out of it, idly rubbing his hands over his stretched tummy. He’s never felt so slutty in his life, and despite having cum several times earlier, he still wants more.

It’s only later that Lance realizes that the reason they probably had that buttplug was because they had planned to fuck Lance, had _followed him_. The thought should scare him but instead he gets so hot that he fucks himself with the plug when he gets back to his room on the Castleship.


End file.
